


Rubber and Glue

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkish i guess, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Why Did I Write This?, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: “I love you.” Hermione tells Ron, lies through her teeth and stubbornly locks her jaw but Ron can see the lie.“I love you too.” He lies in return, a smile on his face and his face tilting just so to raise his chin in an almost challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m rubber, you’re glue, whatever you say bounces off me and makes a six-inch-diameter exit wound in you.” - Harley Quinn

\---

“I love you.” Hermione tells Ron, lies through her teeth and stubbornly locks her jaw but Ron can see the lie.

“I love you too.” He lies in return, a smile on his face and his face tilting just so to raise his chin in an almost challenge.

They're no good for each other, either of them could tell you. They were more likely to rip each other apart, to completely destroy one another and fight over whatever remained than give each other up.

Neither of them would hesitate to dig their _claws_ in to one another and they weren't afraid to _cling on._ If either of them were to fall they were taking the other with them, it was an agreement almost but not one born out of love for the other.

 _If-_ and it has always been if because neither was going down without a _bloody, desperate fight-_ then they would pull the other down to soften their fall, to cushion them from the harsh landing.

But before the fall they'll try to pick up the pieces, the parts they ripped apart and broke almost beyond recognition because in a broken world, in a _shattered_ society they're the only thing keeping each other together.

Some people mistake what they do, what they have for love but they don't share that delusion.

One day they'll grow tired of picking up the pieces and when they do they're going to tear each other apart, kicking and screaming but hardly surprised by what they will do to each other.

But for not Hermione grits her teeth and Ron lifts his chin in challenge and they're content in a way. Some people think they're in love but they know what's coming.

\---


End file.
